


40 Days of Dating

by khaleesifromdc



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesifromdc/pseuds/khaleesifromdc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the real life story (fortydaysofdating dot com). set to be after hot pursuit but before daphne's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
He sat on one of the tables of Nervosa, patiently waiting for his coffee to be served. Frasier Crane didn't expect anyone to be joining him that day; not his family and certanly not a date. He was simply looking for some place to reflect on his life and the paths he had chosen over the years.

A soft touch on his shoulders made him shiver, cutting his line of thought. He looked around, getting ready to burst at the attendant, but instead he found brownish hair and a sappy smile directed at him.

"Oh, it's you, Roz."

"What happened to you?" Without waiting to be asked, she joined him right away, putting her coffee on the table. "You look terrible, Fras."

"I've come here to think about things, and I've come to a decision." After saying it dramatically, he paused, trying to make suspense. His assistent knew him way too much to fall for it. "I'm giving up on dating."

"Oh, God, Frasier, not this again. I've known you for what, seven years now? We've had this conversation at least 10 times. It's getting a bit tiring, really."

"No, I'm serious now. I just had an epiphany. I'm never going to settle down with someone the way I want to, so why bother?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Look, Frasier, you're going to find someone. Lots of someones, actually. Seattle is full of women who would go crazy to date you."

"That's the point, Roz! I don't want to date people. I want to love a person, and be loved back. I love... _love_. You know?"

She bit a straw, looking serious. "Frasier, you overthink things. Just put yourself out there, like I do. Someday you'll find something. And while you don't find it, at least you'll be having some fun."

"I'm done having fun. I want a relationship, not a series of encounters. I can't put myself out there like you, because you want the opposite of me, Roz."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon. You don't want a relationship. You're afraid of them, so you go from guy to guy." He tried to say it carefully, but the damage was done.

"I do not!" She said, offended. "I just haven't found someone that I really can see myself settling with, you know?"

She took a sip of her coffee, as the attendant brought her boss his order. An awkward silence followed them for a few moments.

"Okay, maybe I have been scaping from serious relationships", she finally spoke. "Damn it, Frasier, you're putting me in a funk, too."

"You always find trouble and break up before giving the guy a chance." He pointed out.

"Well, I might be scared of commitment, but you're the one who scare women with your love for commitment."

"I do n... Okay, you're right." He sighed, sipping his expresso. "And that's why I'm giving up."

"Just like that? Wow, Frasier, are you the same guy who told Betty from Spokane that she should try to change to achieve her dreams?"

"Her dream was to be a brunette, Roz." He said, annoyed. "That's quite different from my situation."

"Look, we're on the opposite sides of a spectrum of screw ups. We might suck at love, but It doesn't mean we should stop trying at all. We should just... try to learn how to correct our mistakes."

"Oh yeah, how?", he said with a mocking tone. "Dating each other? Yeah, that would stop the trainwreck."

She didn't answer immediately, which made him turn to really look at her. That was absurd, he was sure of it. She avoided his eyes, taking the last sip as slow as possible. She cleared her throat before explanning.

"No, not date each other. Not for real. But as we're both single, we could do an experiment... as friends, you know. Go through the dating process, seeing what are our most common mistakes and notify each other, so we can try to avoid them in the future."

"You mean, doing this as cientifically as possible? That could... work. If we report everything, and get someone professional to analyze us... this could really work, Roz!"

His voice got more excited as hers got more careful. "Pro-professional? I was really thinking about you know, a date and that was it."

"No, no no! We could do the whole experience! 40 days." He took a paper from the table, and started to look for his pen on his suitcase. "You see, I assume we're both charming and galant on our first dates, cause getting a second one isn't so hard. It's the later that is the problem, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"As you said, we're both single. We're friends long enough to be comfortable telling each other what's really wrong. I guess we could make this work!"

She almost immediately regretted giving him the idea. It sounded wrong. Frasier was... well, Frasier. But she didn't want to spend the rest of her life going from meaningless to meaningless relationships. Alice was growing up, and it would be nice to have a father figure around. God knows Rick made his entire life in Paris... and while she'd like to say otherwise, she did listened to Frasier when he spoke up about her crap, and she knew that he did the same.

"This is... crazy, Fras. This is really crazy. And dangerous. We could ruin our friendship."

"It will be all circunstancial, Roz. See, it's perfect. It's our chance to get over or problems!" His face was lit with the excitment. "It's crazy, but adventurous. And new."

She was finally sold.

"So, how would this work? Should we make rules?"

He wrote on the paper, with a flourishing calligraphy: '40 Days of Dating'. She laughed at his girly action, but did not comment on it. "Rule number one would be that we should see each other every day", he said as he was writing.

"That sounds reasonable" Roz said. "We do see each other everyday at work, so it wouldn't be so difficult."

"Rule number two... we should go to two dates a week."

"Two? That's not usually what happens in my life." She pointed out. "Make it three, to be more realistic."

"Okay, three dates a week." He risked the number two, and fixed the paper. "Let's see.. well, we gotta see a professional once a week."

"You mean, a couple's therapist? Is that really necessary, Frasier?" She didn't like to be analized.

"We can use Niles, he's good. And not a stranger. We need someone to push our boundaries, a person to have a professional opinion on our personal growth."

"Fine, we'll use Niles. As long as he doesn't mock my love life anymore. I won't take it."

"I'll be specific about that when I talk to him, but you can be certain that he won't. He's a professional, after all. Next. Rule number four... we should report everything. You know, so we can compare the thoughts over the process."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this is going to be so boring. I didn't write diaries even when I was in high school. But okay, we can try that. What else?"

"The correct thing would be for us not to date anyone else in the period. Not see, date, hookup, or have sex with anyone else. But I know this isn't usually your style..." She looked at him, pissed. "...no judgement, but let's be honest, it isn't. So, it's up to you."

"Exclusive for 40 days. Talk about a challenge.. okay, accepted."

"And we should go on a trip in the last weekend of the experiment. The final barreer."

"Fine. Anything else, mister?"

He finished writing and made two lines at the end. He looked at her, pensative. This was really a crazy idea. Smiling, he signed, and passed to her. She hesitated for a second before signing it too. They shook hands.

"I feel good about this, Roz. It's going to be a fun experience. And you know, no consequences. What could _possibly_ go wrong?"


	2. Shrink Talk

DAY ONE

As Frasier said his famous catchphrase "I'm listening", he was able to glue a little piece of paper so she could see it through the glass while still doing her job.  
It was a cute handwritten note, with the words "Forty to go, are you ready?" in the same delicate, flourishing calligraphy. She smiled, amused by his  
enthusiasm.

He spent the day with a smirk on his face, like a little boy after making a prank. He'd take her out for their very first date, and Roz was afraid she'd end up in  
a opera or a fancy french bistro or some other Frasier-like place that she would feel terrible at. She was happily surprised by his choice: a simple bar, with  
nothing pompous.

"Just two friends having a drink and getting to know more about each other tonight", he said, as they seated.

Spending time together was easy and fun, and never felt like an obligation nor a duty. They talked and laughed between glasses of wine, enjoying each  
other's company as usual. She told him stories about Alice's achievements while he told her about how empty the apartment would feel without Daphne, once  
she moved out for her life with Donny. Time passed quickly, and before they knew, the barman told them they were closing.

"You know Fras... I feel good about this, for now." Roz said, as he opened the door of the cab for her. "This night was... very good."

"Absolutely delightful, I'd say", Frasier added, smiling.

She rolled her eyes at the fancy word, but cracked a smile after. "Yeah, whatever."

DAY TWO

Niles was grinning awkwardly as he opened the door to receive his newest clients. He couldn't believe his brother had the guts to do such an idiotic  
experiment. He greeted Frasier and Roz, who took their seats right in front of him.

"Well, well, well." He finally said, smiling. "The two birds arrived."

"Look, Niles, first rule of this thing is," said Roz, using her hands "no jokes. Not about my sex life, not about the way i handle romantic things, okay?"

"Okay, Roz, calm down. It's therapy, I'm not allowed to say anything that's been heard in those four walls. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

She crossed her legs, annoyed. She had been keeping this a secret from the Crane brothers for the last seven years, but truth was, she was terrified of being  
analyzed. The very thought of a professional pointing out your flaws was, in her mind, frightening. Frasier gently put his hands on her knee, as a way to calm  
her down, which always used to work.

"Are you guys one hundred percent sure you're doing this, right?" Niles sat in his chair, looking deeply into his brother eyes. After all that time, pursuing  
something with his co-worker wasn't logic, and definitely not something Frasier would do.

"Yes, sure, why not", Roz said, as her boss laughed.

"Okay, so we're going to start by answering some questions. First of all... why are you doing this project? Why don't you two just.. you know, date each other  
for real? What's the real goal?"

Both gasped at the sudden load of questions. Niles watched, amused, as his brother and his assistant tried to come up with answers. Frasier finally spoke.

"Well, we are doing this to... to try to heal each other, right Roz?"

She followed his lead. "Yeah, we realized how messed up we are in terms of relationship. We're getting tired of meaningless flings- Niles, don't you dare!" She  
added, as Niles' face twisted at the statement, trying hard not to make jokes about it. "Frasier and I are in opposite sides."

"By doing this, we think we can help each other to be normal dating human beings that are not so... dysfunctional around others. So we can finally find  
someone, settle down... the whole thing."

Niles took notes, shaking his head while the duo talked some more. He finally raised a finger. "Are you two even attracted to each other?"

The psychiatrist studied his patient's expressions for a moment. Frasier was blushing in a almost-girly way, avoiding to look at his experimental-date. Roz  
looked at the ceiling, calculating her words, while her hands twitched on her lap, in a nervous way. After some awkward glances, she finally broke the silence.

"Frasier is very charming."

He looked at her, surprised. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I've said a thousand times that I think you're a great catch, Fras."

His face was lit with excitment. "To be honest, I thought you were only doing your friend duty. I always thought you'd never... well, anyway." He looked at  
Niles. "Yes, the attraction is mutual."

"Why is this an experiment, then? Do you want do date each other?"

Niles was shooting these questions straight at their faces, and he could see how unprepared they were. He thought he would get honest answers in that way,  
which seemed to be working. He was surprised at most of it, really. The patients looked at each other.

"We are coworkers. We all know office romances never work out, and are extremely complicated. And most of all, we are friends. Good friends." Frasier  
smiled at her. "We're established in this way, and I would never risk our friendship."

Roz nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, me neither. Also, I think we have so many different views on life itself. It would never work for real. It never seemed.. organic,  
with us."

Niles was now quite taken with the courage of his bother in doing something so... strangely awkward. And somehow, it was appealing. He wondered again if  
this was just a sick trick made up by Frasier so he could fulfill his desire for Roz. His thoughts immediately drifted to Daphne, and to how sshe would handle this  
situation had he proposed the same deal to her. Would've she said yes? Would've worked?

He looked at the portrait of Mel, on the right side of his table. Her pale smile and cold, beautiful eyes stared right into his soul. Judging him. Niles was suddenly filled with shame for his awful thoughts. Turning his attention back to the semi-couple standing next to him, he decided to throw some other questions.

"Are you ready to be hurt?"

Roz swallowed hard. Truth being told, that never occurred to her. All of this time, she wasn't actually taking seriously the whole deal thing, because it didn't felt  
real. The questionnaire stupid Niles was doing made her really nervous, feeling the pressure for the first time. She didn't like that at all. Biting her lip, she  
looked at Frasier, trying to look for an answer in his eyes. He noticed how unsure she was.

"It won't happen." He said, firmly, looking at her. There was a real honesty in his words, and most of all, in his eyes, which calmed her down, making her  
smile a little. "I'll try my best not to, at least. I think we are safe from all the actual drama."

Niles looked at his watch. "Okay, we only have time for one more question. What do you think will happen at the end of the fortieth day?

This time, neither dared to answer. Roz really hadn't though about it, which made her really anxious. What were they getting into? The silence went awkward  
as both Frasier and Roz tried to figure that one out, but nothing came out of their mouths.

"You know what, it's okay. Too soon to say anything." Niles tried to light up the very terrified faces standing in front of him. "I know these questions are harsh  
and direct, but it's because otherwise you two wouldn't get to the honest answers we got today. I guess I see you next week? As patients, of course. I'll see  
you later at the opera, Frasier." He added, opening the door with a wink.

As they were leaving the office, Frasier noticed how quiet Roz was. With small talk, he tried to make her talk about the session on the elevator.

"This was very... eye-opening, I'd say."

"I guess. I just feel... pressured. Do you?" She looked at him with her big, brown eyes.

"It's weird, in a way. I gotta say, Niles ability was impressive. For a Jungian, I expected a lot less." He smiled at her. "Hey, you're free to leave whenever you want."

"Yeah, and let my obvious problems continue to get in the way of my life? No way. It's just... weird, I guess."

"Hopefully it will all be worth it. Hey, 2 down, 38 to go!" He said as he was leaving, waving at her.

It sure felt like a whole lot to go through.


	3. Dirty Laundry

**DAY 3**

"Okay", she said, putting her glass of wine on the coffee table and passing her hands through her hair. "Let's do this."

"We might as well get comfortable," Frasier said, taking off his shoes, "cause it's gonna be a long night."

She laughed, passing him a pen and paper. "Sexy, right?", Roz jokingly said, putting her tongue out.

"Let's get it on, honey."

As an exercise, Niles had made them both agree to go over their romantic past, making lists of what went wrong, how long it lasted, and other specifics. They agreed to write them in Roz's apartment, as their second date of the week.

"So, are we talking exact figures?", Frasier asked carefully. As her friend, he knew about her vast list of dates. She even had a black notebook with names and phone numbers, which he realized it was standing next to her glass, in the table. Truth was, Frasier was a little uncomfortable to explain how little experience he had next to Roz.

"Do you really want to spew numbers?". She wasn't sure she even knew exactly, so she played along.

"We could say only... digits. How about that?" At least it wouldn't give too much away, he thought.

"Okay, fine. What are we talking about? Relationships, sex, or just dates?"

"Let's put on count all sorts of dates."

"Oh, god, let me think. This may take a while." She had a quick look into her notebook, thinking of how much she'd have to tell that night. "Let's say I'm in the triple digits area. Is that all right with you?"

He gasped. "Good god, Roz." He makes a small mental calculation, and finally says "I'm in the double digits area."

"See? Talking like this, we're not so far behind!" She smiles, taking a sip.

"There can be at least 900 people between us, Roz.", he commented with a smirk. "But we're not going to list them all, right? I mean, it's too much for me and certainly way too much for you to even remember positive and negative points. Let alone names. Let's stick to the meaninful ones, shall we? I think I should go first..."

"I'm just waiting to see the list of Doctor Frasier Crane's not-so-famous sexual escapades", she says, snapping her teeth.

"Well, there's obviously Lilith. From '86 to '92." He smiles, thinking about it. "I'd say we had great chemistry, and great conversations. We were, intellectually, a great match."

"Okay, that's a positive.", she says, studying his face.

"But you know Lilith... she's very analytical." He took a sip of his wine, musing about it. "Also, she cheated on me. So, this one was not my fault." He added, quickly.

"You never thought about reconciling?"

Roz had never asked much about the end of Frasier's marriage. It was one of those subjects that never seemed to fit their conversations. She was afraid to hurt him by talking about the cheating.

"We tried, yes. For Frederick, mostly. There were also guns involved." He laughed, thinking about the incident at Cheers. "But I couldn't forgive her in the end, and she wasn't interested in me anymore. So, we peacefully agreed to a divorce."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss the conversations, sometimes. She is a brilliant woman, with brilliant ideas and opinions. She just doesn't know how to deal with other people and their feelings, that's all."

Roz watched as Frasier doodled some quick words onto the paper, in his fine calligraphy.

"Fras, can I ask you something? Where did you learn to do... this type of thing?", she pointed at the words. "The calligraphy, is very unlikely of a man. Even more unlikely of a doctor."

"Oh, this? I took Caligraphy on high school. I don't know why I thought it would be a great way to meet women." He finished the writing, finally looking at Roz, who had a funny look on her face. "Needless to say, it didn't turn out great."

"Yeah, I thought so." She takes some of the fancy cheese Frasier had brought with him, chewing slowly, trying to think of a relationship as meaningful to her as Lilith had been for Frasier. "So, is it my turn now?"

"Let the parade begin!", he said, mocking her in his deep voice. She rolled her eyes, but the commentary didn't stop her from

"Not nearly as impactful as your first, but there was my first boyfriend. Ned. We were together for all of high school. He was... my first." She blushed, which Frasier took notice; it wasn't common to see her like that, specially talking about sex. "We were rebellious, stealing beer from his dad and going on crazy adventures on his truck."

"Somehow, that isn't very surprising", Frasier said. He looked amused to finally hear more about the adventures of Roz's vast past.

"He left me when he got into college. Boston. I hear he's a famous lawyer now. The one who got away, I guess." She smiled, sadly. "I was stupid enough to think that we would last forever. I think it was one of the few men I really loved, looking back."

She doodled her high school sweetheart's name and other informations. He noticed her handwriting, sharp and quick, without the flourishes he wore so much. He must have seen her written messages dozens of times at KACL, but this was the first time he really took the time to watch her writing. If he was in one of his classes, analyzing her notes, he'd say she's affirmative, with clear ideas. Independent. Fierce. As was she. He smiled, quietly, at his own musings.

"Okay... There was Diane. '84 to '85, I guess. You know the story, so let's move this one fast. We were engaged, she was never in love with me. She left me for Sam. On our wedding day. In France." He wrote it down.

"I've already told you about the Ted and Derek situation... it ended because, well, one found out about the other. At different times. That was too much for them, I guess. '88 to '92, all together." She quickly wrote their names.

"I dated that model for a couple of days." Roz looked at him, incredule. "I did!"

"Okay, I believe you." She said, in a very skeptical tone. "Oh, I know. Nick. A few months in '91. Great sex, great face... not so great roommate."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say that the roommate was his mother, and she didn't like the noises we made. Deal breaker for me." She shrugged, writing it down.

Frasier laughed, delighted. He thought this was going to be more awkward than funny. He was happy that the evening had taken the latter course.

"Kate Costas... or may I say, Dirty Girl."

"Oh my God. I remember listening to that. Gave me nightmares."

"Oh, c'mon Roz. She was great. Had she not left Seattle, I could've had a future with her."

"I never liked her. Too bossy. She was weird, Frasier."

"Oh, and you never had a weird sex history, huh?"

"I had a fling with a congressman once." She confessed, with a naughty face. Frasier's mouth fell open, and before he could ask her, she continued. "Cannot tell you the name -really, there are papers prohibiting me to say it. Let's just say, it lasted two months, and it had a lot of... polemic circunstances around it."

"Oh, Roz! Just tell me. Is this the time you woke up with cops around?"

She crossed her legs, getting more comfortable. Raising her hand, already tipsy, she said "I'll plead the fifth."

"Ok, ok. Did I tell you about my first marriage? With Nanny-G?"

This time, it was her mouth that fell open. "The children's entertainer? No way!"

"Yeah, we were young and naive, I was an undergraduate. It didn't work out, and we both moved on."

"I'll never watch her show the same way again. Alice loves her! Ew Frasier, now I'm thinking of her saying those stupid little words to you in bed."

As they were wroting down names and dates, they finished the bottle of wine. Laughs were louder, cheeks were pinkier, secret affairs were easier to be out.

"Oh, there's Donnie! How could I forget?", Roz said giving herself a slap in the forehead. "So ironic that he wanted kids and I didn't at the time, and years later here we are, I with a kid but without a ring on my finger, and he's marrying my best friend."

"Do you feel weird about their marriage?"

"No, not really." She stopped for a minute, thinking about the best way to say it. "It's just that I'm sitting here, pointing flaws about every man that has been slightly significant for me, and most of them wanted the whole thing: a house, kids, a wife." She exhaled. "I used to be repelled by the word 'wife'. I didn't want this, so I turn them down, I ran away from every one. I'm 34, with a kid, in the same job, but I keep thinking that if I were smarter in the past... I'd have the whole thing. The thing I never wanted, but that I now crave."

Frasier studied her face. "Well, that's why we're here, right? To prevent us from falling into the same mistake. You've found your constant for the failed relationships, at least. I look at my list and I see nothing."

"Are you serious?" She took his paper, reading out loud. "Lilith walked away. Diane abandoned you at the altar. Nanny G, Kate, Carrie, Sharon, Maureen.. all of these women left you at some point."

The realization hit him hard.

"You never put an end in your relations, Fras.. you let them drag on and on, don't matter how absurd they are. You're afraid to be the one who stops."

He took the paper again, looking at it, reading his own words. "You're right. I never broke up with anyone significant! Never in my life!", he pronounces every syllable at time in the last sentence. "What a breakthrough."

They both kept silent for a minute.

"What a great pair we make, huh? 'Break-up Girl' and 'Fear-of-Abandonment Boy'", Frasier finally said. Both started to laugh, a semi-drunk self-deprecating laughter that was louder and louder. Suddenly, she stopped.

"We're such losers, Fras." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"You still haven't answered my question... are you bothered by Daphne and Donnie's marriage?"

She looked at him. "I just don't think they're right for each other", she said, with a dry mouth. "Not that I was ever right for Donnie, either. I just feel like Daphne is settling down too easily. I don't see passion there. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I feel the same." He looks at his watch, and realizes it's almost 3AM. "I should go, it's late."

She opens the door for him. "This ended up being really fun, Fras. Our best date yet.", she winked. "Goodnight."

Leaning her back against the door, she caughts herself thinking, for a moment only, that she didn't want him gone so soon. Maybe she didn't want him gone at all.


	4. Family Times

Sunday mornings were one of Roz's favorite things in the world. No work, and plenty of sunny moments with Alice were enough to make her crave for the day all week. Sitting on the bench nearby, she watched her daughter play in the playground, giggling loudly as she threw some sand to the sky. Roz laughed, thinking about how she used to do the same gesture, but with confetti in carnivals and parades, back in Wisconsin.

That was a long time ago, of course. She had never seen herself as a mother figure until destiny made it happen. Alice was a breeze of fresh air that got right into her lungs, catching her off guard, and suddenly changing her perspectives about life and love. The blonde little girl had made Roz a better woman, and she fully recognized it.

Distracted with her thoughts, she barely noticed as a well-dressed man sat by her side, with some cotton candy in his hand. Electric blue eyes stared at her with a warm smile.

"She's getting so big, and so fast.", Frasier said, putting some of the candy in his mouth.

She finally realizes his presence, giving him a gentle tap on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to call you later to see if you wanted to drink a cup of coffee, so we could see each other. But then I remembered how much you enjoy your sundays." 

She smiled, surprised at his consideration.

"Thank you. It really is the highlight of my week. Which is kinda pathetic, I guess. Sundays used to be my stride of pride day."

"Stride of pride?"

"Most people consider it a walk of shame, but not me." He laughs, putting his hand on her knee. "Honestly, wearing the same clothes from the night before, your hair all messy, the feeling of empowerment... I don't get why people would be ashamed by that."

Taking some of his cotton candy, she stared at little kids playing. Alice soon came to the bench, running as fast as her little legs allowed.

"Mommy, there's sand in my eyes!" She whines, scratching her face with tiny fists. Frasier watches as his friend takes care of her kid, gently caressing the girl's eye with a tissue, and giving her a warm kiss afterwards. He was touched by the scene. He had never thought Roz would be such a great mother, but there she was, doing her very best. 

"There you go, all done", Roz says, tickling Alice a little. The girl laughs. "Aren't you going to say hi to uncle Frasier now?"

"Hi, uncle Frasier!" She hugs him, happily. He felt very connected to the kid since she was born, and was always delighted to be around her. Giving her the candy, he watched as she ran away, back to the playground.

"You can't say this is pathetic, Roz. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. This is worth a million strides of pride."

"Yeah, I guess. I miss the old days, but I would never trade it for spending time with Alice."

"And you shouldn't. She's already a remarkable little person." He said, putting his arms around her. "I'm really proud of you." 

They stayed at the bench for some time, in the comfortable silence, enjoying only the laughs and loud noises of kids around them. When Roz finally calls her daughter, telling it's time to come home, Frasier walks them home, carrying Alice on his back. Roz watches as her friend plays with the little girl, smiling at them and thinking how well they get along.

"Mommy, can I have a pretzel?” Alice asks, after walking by a cart near them. She looks at her mother with big eyes and pouty lips, an expression Roz knew too well; the same she used to make when she wanted something she knew she wasn't supposed to have.

"A little one, yes. Otherwise it will ruin your lunch."

 

"I'll take her", offers Frasier, taking her off his back and holding her hands. Roz nods, and watches as they go.

She crosses her arms, letting her mind slip for a minute. She's surprised when an old lady touches her shoulder, smiling at her.

"You know, you have a lovely family", she says. "It's hard to find something like this lately... you're very lucky."

She looks at the lady, unsure what to say. She looks again at her daughter, who's been running around Frasier as he takes the pretzel from the guy, and realizes how much they look like father and daughter. 

Rick hasn't been present on the girl's life; he called on special occasions, and went to see the girl twice, but she noticed the gaps between his appearances were getting bigger every time. On her last birthday, Frasier was the one who took pictures and helped her decorate the living room with balloons. He had been a father figure, even if unconsciously.

She smiles at the lady, nodding positively. 

She was lucky, indeed. They were sort of a family, after all; the Cranes had accepted Roz into their lives, and she was grateful. In a big city like Seattle, it’s easy to feel lonely, especially when you’re that far from home. They had made sure she felt home there, too, and it was all thanks to Frasier.

She felt a small hand taking hers, and saw her baby girl ready to go home. Frasier put his hand on her back, gently, telling her he was also ready to go. They walk back in silence, apart from the chewing noises of the pretzel in Alice’s mouth. Soon enough, she was home.

“Do you wanna come in?”

“No, I have Niles coming over for lunch. Dad says he wants to ‘spend time with his boys’”, he says, with manual quotation marks, “but I fear he’s going to ask something big.”

She smiles, leaning her head against the front door.

“Hm, Frasier? Thanks for the company. I really appreciated.”

“I should be the one thanking you. I had a lovely time.” He watches as Alice runs inside the house, without giving him a proper goodbye. “I was really serious, you know, when I said she was remarkable. She reminds me of you, in many ways.”

Roz is surprised by the sudden compliment. He kisses her cheek, softly, and walks away.

She was very lucky, indeed.


End file.
